


How time flies

by Brittkip



Category: Sonic the hedghog
Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittkip/pseuds/Brittkip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its been many centuries since the death of sonic and co and Dr eggman. the world is peaceful again. but not for long as a reincarnation of the late doctor decides to make her comeback after obtaining the last chaos emerald. Shadow must now track down the reincarnations of sonic and co so they can stop the mad doctor!<br/>((Brought from FF.net))</p>
            </blockquote>





	How time flies

"Another week, another day, and another maths class on calculus." Nikki sighed as he scribbled down the last answer on his sheet of paper before quietly placing his pen back down on the table. He placed his head in the palm of his hand and his gaze landed on the science class that was outside testing their bottle rockets. He looked back to the clock at the front of the classroom. He was finished early, like always. A teacher tapped Nikki on the shoulder, startling him as he turned around to face his maths teacher.

"Nikki, are you finished?" she whispered, and Nikki nodded as he handed the teacher his test and they smiled at him. "Thank you." She replied. "Do you have any other work you can do?" Nikki shook his head. The teacher bit her lip as she looked around to see the other students still working, and the clock.

"I can study, if you want." Nikki interjected, staring blankly at the teacher, his uninterested gaze made the teacher feel as though she was somehow doing something wrong. But what was she to do? This student was always on top of things.

"Um, well, of course, Nikki, go ahead." The teacher gave a last wonky smile as she walked back to her desk and sat down to grade his test. One hundred percent, as usual. Nikki opened his English book and read over his notes. The same notes that he'd read over at least three times today. And he already knew everything off by heart.

"Another week, another maths class, another uneventful day in the life of Nikki Parlouzer."

The rest of Nikki's day was the same as every other; he ate his lunch under a tree by himself, he read books in the library by himself, he finished his last session of the day by himself, and he walked home by himself. He unlocked the front door with his house keys was met with his mother walking through the hallway. She beamed when he saw him and pulled him into a hug.

"Ohhh, hello, my little shooting star! How was school today?" she asked, pulling her son's cheek as he scrunched up his face with annoyance.

"Mum it was fine." He sniffed the air. "Are you cooking something?" his mother gasped.

"Oops! I completely forgot about dinner!" she stood up, letting go of Nikki. "You go up to your room and I'll call you down when dinners ready, okay?" she disappeared around the corner. Nikki dragged his feet up the stair and into his room, closing the door behind him and sighing as he leaned against the door, brushing his hand through his messy blue quills. He took his black glasses off momentarily to rub his eyes before placing them back on and throwing his bag on his bed, he took a book out from his bookshelf and plonked on his bed, opening it at where he was last up to. The book was one he particularly favoured over his other ones. He liked the action and plotline. It was about two girls who were detectives and were investigating a town. he found himself at an awkward part of the book. The love scene between one of the protagonists and their love interest. He blushed as he read the words.

"Her luscious bosoms?" Nikki slammed the book shut with a thud. He never did like that part of the book. He heard his mother calling for him downstairs and went to join her in the kitchen, leaving his book behind on the bed and shutting his door behind him.

"Soooooo…." Nikki poked at his food. "Carla told me Samuel was having a party this weekend and wanted you to go." Nikki blew his bangs out of his eyes and looked at his mum. She gave him a look and he sighed.

"Mum, you know I'm not good with parties n' stuff." His mother went to say something, but he interrupted. "And besides, you remember what happened last time I went to a party." He shuddered as the thought of him being pelted with paintballs again rolled into his mind. His mum sighed as she took their empty plates to the kitchen and dropped them into the sink.

"Nikki." She said, he looked at her. "You need some friends."

"No, mum, he needs a GIRLFRIEND!" Nikki's sister giggled at her own little joke as Nikki groaned ad started walking back to his room. He heard his mum calling after him. He simply ignored her and closed the bathroom door, slipping off his sweater and undershirt and flicking the hot water in the shower on. He needed a shower to drown out his mother and sister's rambles. He didn't need friends, he'd gotten along just fine without them all his life.

Meanwhile, in the central of robotropolis…

"Rrrrgh, get him, you useless hunks of metal!" a woman sitting behind a huge control panel screeched as she watched the screen, which showed a black figure before the camera cut out. The woman gripped her head in anger. "USELESS! USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS!" A loud 'boom' could be heard behind her as she took a deep breath.

"You know why I'm here, doc." Shadow stepped inside, gripping a glowing green chao emerald. The woman turned around, an evil grin spread across her face.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course I know why you're here." She stalled the hedgehog as her hand glided across her control board, about to press a button when the hedgehog pounced on her, knocking her over the board and landing on the floor in front of the thousands of screens showing all of new robotropolis. She laughed as she stayed on the floor, her curly brown hair hiding her face from view as Shadow scoffed.

"I don't see what's so amusing to you. I've won this time, so hand over the remaining emeralds." He held out his hand in front of her. Suddenly, a loud siren was heard as robots burst into the room and surrounded Shadow. He laughed. 'you really think twenty measly robots can stop m-" he was cut off as all twenty robots shot paralysers at him at the same time, causing the hedgehog to flop down on the ground and drop his emerald. He grunted as electricity tore through him. He reached out for his emerald, but a boot came down on his hand as the doc looked down at him menacingly, her grin still plastered across her face, as she pressed her foot down harder on his hand. Shadow groaned as he heard the inside of his hand crack under the weight, and his body ache as pulses of electricity relentlessly continued to pour through his body.

"Checkmate." She growled as slammed her other foot down on Shadow's face, knocking him out cold. The last thing Shadow heard was a door closing and the words 'throw him in the cell; I'll deal with him later.'

Miley ran as fast as her feet could take her. She ducked and weaved through the huge crowd and sliding around corners. She was sure she had escaped the people after her, so she stopped to take a breath. Suddenly, a hand was clamped over her mouth and she let out a strained, muffled scream as she was lifted up off the ground, the man pursuing her laughed in her ear as he dragged her into the alleyway, Miley struggled in his grip, kicking and flailing her legs.

"Nowhere to run now, fox." he growled in her ear. Miley let out a growl before baring her fangs and biting down on the man's hand. He yelped, dropping her. Miley went to run, but the man grabbed her tails and yanked her back, throwing Miley against the concrete wall and knocking the wind out of her lungs. She struggled to get her breathing back on track and gasped again as her captor pressed his boot against her chest, locking her in place on the ground in front of him as he sneered at the young fox.

"Hand it over, kid." Miley shook her head. She wasn't going to hand over her life's work that easily. She slipped out a controller from her sleeve and pushed a big green button, and a loud siren began blaring. The man laughed as he snatched the controller from her hand snapped it in half. A sinister smile on his face. "Nice try. But you'll have to do better than…" he trailed off as a hand tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"What the hell do you wa-"he was cut off as a fist came round and knocked him in the jaw, sending him flying away from Miley and against a wall. The figure loomed over the man, its glowing blue eyes stared him down.

"Target acquired. Awaiting orders, master." Its robotic voice declared. Not too far away, Miley coughed as she let out a strained laugh as she struggled to sit up straight on the ground.

"Take out the trash, Mari." The man let out a small yelp as he was lifted off the ground by his collar and stared deep into the eyes of the emotionless robot. Blue eyes were the last thing he saw.

"Yes, master."

Needless to say, Miley exited that alleyway in the arms of her robotic guardian feeling very satisfied with herself.

Shadow let out a deep groan as he peeled open his eyes. His cell had little to no light. He went to sit up, but fell back down as a searing pain coursed through his right hand, causing him to hiss in pain. His hand was definitely broken. Using his left arm, he positioned himself up, gazing around the room before his eyes landed on the thousands of robots guarding his cell. He smirked.

"I suppose you were all sent to make sure I don't get out, huh?" the hedgehog said, amusement in his tone. "Doc has gone all out, I see." He then slowly proceeded to slip his inhibitor rings off and place them in his quills, biting his lip as he moved his right hand. He began to glow a bright, lime green.

"Unfortunately, all out is not enough to keep me behind bars."

"that's it Brass, you've got em' right where y'want em'!" Brass's coach cheered him on as he pinned down his opponent using his hand. His opponent suddenly brought a leg up and kicked Brass in the stomach, making him stumble back as he then threw his leg around and tripped over the red echidna. Brass lied down for a few seconds as his opponent loomed over him before rolling to his side, tripping his opponent before throwing a punch over his shoulder, hitting them in a weak point on their side, paralysing them as the coach hit the gong he was standing next to. He clapped as he helped the two students up. "Good job you two! Good job indeed!" he praised the two as they sat down on stools nearby to catch their breaths. He turned to Brass, who was drinking out of his water bottle.

"Brass, your moves were perfectly executed, but I want you to work on your form more, other than that, I think you'll be ready for the test in two weeks." Brass nodded as he gathered up his things.

'by the way, coach, I don't think I'm gonna be able to make the practice this weekend." Brass shoved his bottle into his sports bag as the coach looked at him.

"Why not? Somethin' important come up?"

"Uh, yeah, I got a party to go to." He waited for a response as the coach mulled it over before nodding his head.

"…..ah, you've been workin' hard this week, y'deserve a little break! Have fun squirt!" he ruffled the echidna's head as he got up and headed for the door, giving the coach a look before he left, the door shutting behind him. The sun was nearly completely set, so the sky was now a combination of reds, oranges and purples as Brass jogged his way to a nearby convenience store, walking in and picking up an iced tea. He walked up to the line in front of the counter and stopped to look at a poster on the wall that said: 'feeling sick? Just visit the chaos institute in new robotropolis!' Brass sneered. As if anyone would actually go see that crackpot of a woman when they were sick. Once he paid for his drink, he set out once again, this time jogging around the area before finally arriving home, walking in, he got bombarded by three chaos, all squeaking and squealing as he knelt down and pulled out his chao apples, handing one to each of the chaos before they all rushed off again, presumably to go enjoy their food. Brass chuckled as he heard his mother yelp as the chaos had zoomed through his house. He headed towards his room and threw his bag on the ground before going and lying down on his exercise bench.

"Time to train."

Shadow blasted his way through another hallway as sirens blared and everything was bathed in red lights. He grunted as he checked the condition of his right hand. It was doing better than before, but it still hadn't completely healed. And the fact that he had to stop every two minutes to fight something wasn't speeding up the process. He skidded into another hallway and halted to a stop as he heard robots coming around the corner. He turned to go back the way he came, but found there to be robots coming in from both directions. He could fight, but he was already in an unstable condition and his hand really freaking hurt. So instead he took refuge in the closest room, delving into the darkness and sliding just next to the entrance, so that if anybody were to walk in, they wouldn't detect him immediately. As he held his breath in the pitch black, he heard the doctor's voice shriek form the other side of the door.

"FIND THAT DAMN HEDGEHOG! FIND HIM! AND SHOOT HIM DOWN ON SIGHT! I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH HIM! I WILL KILL HIM! HE ISN'T LEAVING THIS CITY ALIVE!" the footsteps faded away and Shadow didn't let out a breath until they faded completely. He panted as he stood up, making sure one last time that they had left, he pushed a nearby button, which switched on a control panel and numerous tv screens turned on, flickering a bit before they became clear. Shadow studied each screen carefully. They each seemed to be showing houses and many locations. Some showed schools, one showed a dojo of sorts, another showed a garage. A dark look crossed Shadow's face as he looked down to the desk and found some files sitting loosely under his good hand. Picking them up, he read each one briefly before his eyes widened before narrowing in anger. Slipping the documents into his quills, he left the room and continued on his way out.

The doc was going to pay. He would make damn sure of it.

Annie pranced around her room, swinging her hips to the beat of the music she had blasting through her headphones as she worked on her routine for the upcoming pep rally at her school. She spun around before kicking her leg up in the air and ending with the splits before her phone chimed and she took it out of the holster on her shoulder to look at the message, which was from one her friends. Getting into a lying down position on her plush carpet floor, she unlocked the phone and eagerly responded to the message:

"What up banannie! U home from school yet?" Annie typed in her response.

"Sure are! What's up?" It was a little bit before she got a reply again.

"Not much actually…just some boy troubles, Y'know…"

"Awwwww, I'm sorry! I'm gonna assume asking him out didn't go well?"

"It was a plane wreck. Boys suck."

"Nah, you just have terrible taste in men."

"r00d. And as if YOU can talk! Little miss I'm-going-to-forever-stare-at-the-back-of-Nikki-parlouzer's-head! Just ask the guy out already!" Annie let out a gasp before giggling And rapidly typing her reply.

"I dunno if you've noticed recently, but Nikki and I have never actually spoken, and he's LEAGUES away from me!" Annie smiled. "….also staring is completely fine if he doesn't know!" suddenly, Annie's bedroom door burst open and she was sprayed with an onslaught of water. She shrieked as she bolted up, now finding herself sopping wet as she glared in the direction of one of her younger brothers, who was giggling his soon-to-be-dead face off. She growled before throwing her phone and headphones on her bed and chasing him through the house while he screamed like a little girl. Annie skidded to a stop when her brother ran behind her older brother, hiding behind him like he was his protector. Annie awkwardly smiled as he stared down at her.

"Uhhhh…..hiiiiii?" she looked at him as water dripped off her. Her brother shook his head, an amused smile spread across his muzzle.

"Kai got you too, I see." He chuckled, gesturing to his damp shirt. Annie groaned

"Danny, can't we just put him on a leash? Because he's an ANIMAL!" Annie yelled as Kai ran away, water pistol still in hand. Danny laughed as he handed Annie a towel.

"Unfortunately, no, we can't. According to society." He smiled. "Go take a shower, before Rafe and Sam get home. You know how they get when it comes to bathroom time." Annie smirked.

"And yet all their fighting contributes to naught, as I'm always the first in there anyway." She turned to head to the bathroom. "And I think I'll take a bath instead tonight, an extra LONG bath." She laughed at her own joke as she turned the bath and let it run while she went and fetched her phone from her room, tapping away at the screen only to come back to find her brother Kai pouring in the entirety of the bubble bath mixture into the bathtub, creating a huge growing cloud of bubbles. Annie pinched the bridge of her nose before growling.

"Kai…..I'm gonna give you a five second head start this time…."

"CUT HIM OFF AT THE FRONT GATE! I WILL NOT LET HIM GET AWAY!" the doctor screamed as chased after Shadow on her air board, shooting paralyser dart after paralyser dart at the hedgehog, who was currently running towards the exit of new robotropolis. He came for the emeralds, but it seems he got something else instead. Something that would help him thwart the doctor's plans once and for all. He grinned as the exit came into sight and dodged and weaved under robots, avoiding the paralyser darts at the same time, desperately gripping onto the documents, taking care not to drop anything as he sped at full speed towards freedom. He took note of how many robots were guarding the front gate and scoffed. His hand hadn't completely healed yet, but it was enough for what he was about to do. He began to channel his chaos energy and the light that surrounded him glowed brighter than before. He was nearly there.

"3….." Shadow blocked out everything around him. He could only everything was distant in his mind and all voices were now echoes and seemed far away.

"…2…" he closed his eyes as he approached the gate.

"…1." When Shadow opened his eyes again, he was standing on the other side of the gate in front of the great forest. He looked back at the destruction he'd just made. It was smouldering and a huge pile of robots were slumped everywhere, the doctor no nowhere to be seen. A satisfied smirk made its way across his tan muzzle as he ignored the once again searing pain in his hand.

"Chaos blast still never fails to disappoint." He muttered under his breath as he walked into the forest, only opening the files in his hand when he was a fair ways in. he studied them carefully and he traced his finger up one of the ages until it landed on a name;

"Nikki parlouzer….." Shadow mumbled before looking up at the pathway ahead of him. "I've got a long way to go….."

**Author's Note:**

> e
> 
> First chapter up! This story is basically a 'what if sonic team died and they were reincarnated in the future?' Say anything you want bout' it, good, bad, good-ish, bad-ish throw tomatoes, throw fish, throw bricks, whatever y'got in y'hands is fine! Dunno when next the next chapter will be up, but I am working on it as I upload this so perhaps soon!
> 
> Thanks for readin'!


End file.
